A docking station may provide a simplified way of connecting peripherals such as a monitor, a keyboard or a mouse to a wireless device. Due to a wide range of wireless devices such as mobile phones, tablets, notebook computers etc. that may be docked with these peripherals through different types of connectors, power signaling, the use for these wireless devices may require to eliminate physical connectors between the wireless device and the peripherals.
Wireless docking is a key new feature in corporate environments where multiple docking pairs may be located in different areas/stations/cubicles that may be adjacent to one another. For example, a first cubicle may contain a first wireless device and a first docking station to connect multiple peripherals; a second adjacent cubicle may contain a second wireless device and a second docking station to connect with another separate peripherals; etc. In this example, a problem may arise when a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) signal is utilized to provide high speed wireless data link within these docking pairs. For example, the first docking pair may be able to detect the Wi-Fi signal at the adjacent second docking pair, which leads to bandwidth sharing according to IEEE 802.11 standard.
Accordingly, a solution allowing efficient docking operations between the docking pairs in the corporate environment is desired.
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.